Worth the Risk
by emiliexox
Summary: It seems after Merlin and Arthur finally give in to their feelings for each other everything decides to go wrong. Will their love for each other get them through? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

God, he thought the whining would never end. "Merlin, come here!" "Merlin, polish my armour." "Merlin, clean my room and don't forget to change the linen." God his voice was annoying. But for Merlin, the voice of his best friend was all that he needed to hear to get him through a hard day's work, even though this particular voice was the one that was making the day so hard.

When he first came to Camelot, Merlin thought that no one could dislike Arthur Pendragon, Crowned Prince of Camelot, more that him. Every time he saw him, he was either chuckling about something with his knights, or making a fool out of an innocent servant. Prince or not, Merlin had thought, this is not someone I want to be around while I am here.

But after saving him from a disguised "Lady Helen", it became inevitable that most of his time in Camelot would be spent alongside the same prat that he planned to avoid. Becoming Arthur's manservant was said to be an honour, but at the beginning Merlin couldn't honestly see the sense in those who thought it. The young prince showed no mercy in making sure that Merlin was as busy as possible- all the time. Once Merlin even thought that Arthur enjoyed seeing him work in the long hours of the day, watching him struggle for his own amusement.

But after Merlin had found out that it was his destiny to protect the future king with his gift of magic, he began to see a side of the prince that he had never seen before. A side that was not demanding, obnoxious or even loud. Arthur, it turned out was a normal human being, just like everyone else. Well, Merlin had laughed, not exactly like everyone else, it seems him being a prince, and him being a warlock completely erases the definition of normal. He had begun to see Merlin as more of an advisor and even a friend at times, more than a servant. This side, it turned out Merlin actually began to like- which scared him.

He didn't know why every time Arthur walked into the room, his stomach would do a cartwheel. Or every time Arthur told him to grab his sword, Merlin would think of something completely different. Admiring his muscles and beautiful smile. He had begun to avoid the prince, sitting in his room for long hours of the day just like he was doing now, only with himself and his thoughts. He did not want to have these feelings, they were wrong. This is wrong. Arthur is a man for God's sake, how could he possible have feelings for another man? He wouldn't, he couldn't. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging at the door.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice was so recognisable. "Merlin, are you in there?"

Merlin didn't know whether to answer or to just jump out the window. He needed to put these feeling behind him. Arthur was a prince and he, a clumsy servant. This starts now.

"Come in sire," he said.

The door creaked open to reveal Arthur standing in the doorway.

"Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry," whispered Merlin, "I've just been here."

Arthur eyed him suspiciously as he walked in and closed the door his tall figure hovering high over Merlin. He pulled up a stool and sat down with him.

"What's wrong?"

Merlin didn't know whether to scream in shock, fall into his arms or just shrivel where he sat. After keeping his secret of magic for so long, he wondered why Arthur could see that something was wrong. Was he that easy to read?

"Nothing is wrong, sire," answered Merlin. The prince smiled at him.

"You know Merlin, I am the prince, and you are not a very good liar."

Merlin just stared at him. He needed to get these feelings out of his head, whatever they are. He was about to speak when the prince started again,

"You know Merlin, you can tell me anything." Merlin smirked.

"Why? Is it just because you're the prince? Can't I keep some things to myself sometimes? Or do you make it part of your duty to stick your nose into everyone else's business?"

The prince looked like he had just taken a slap to the face.

"Well then I'm sorry for caring. Fine, my stables need mucking out, my armour needs polishing and my shoes need shining. And after that if you're not still moping around, then come and see me." And with that Arthur stormed out.

Merlin quickly got out of his seat and called after him, but the prince did not turn around. He was only trying to help, he thought to himself. God, what have I done?

God, what did I do? The prince thought as he walked out of Gaius' chambers. I had only tried to be nice, to show him that I cared. No, he thought to himself. I don't care about him, oh God.

It was about two weeks ago that he had realised that he had feelings for Merlin. At first it seemed fine, but after that it disgusted him. He was a prince, he could not have feelings for a servant, male or female, and especially not male. He had tossed and turned in his bed trying to forget about him, find ways to be as mean to him as possible, to make his life a living hell. But when the time came to do it, he couldn't. He would just look into those beautiful blue eyes and all of his plans would be forgotten. Recently he would even allow the other knights to hurt him during practice, punishing himself. But when Merlin came over to help him, he realised that it wasn't enough.

He didn't know what it was. Merlin's goofy smile, the way he was always helpful even when Arthur was horrible to him. It's like Merlin knew him better than he knew himself. He had talked to Morgana about his feelings for Merlin, hoping that she would help him find a way to forget them. But instead, she did the complete opposite. She encouraged him to tell Merlin about his feelings, thinking that Merlin felt the same way about him. How could he? Arthur had thought. But on the other hand, he didn't even know how he liked Merlin. He was such an idiot, dropping everything and always being late and… and…

Damn, Arthur thought as he flopped down on his bed. What am I going to do?

"So what are you going to do?" Arthur looked up to see Morgana in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" he asked bitterly.

Morgana pouted. "Did you tell him?"

"No."

"Why not?" She strode into the room and sat down on his bed.

"Because I-don't-like-him," he said grinding his teeth.

"Oh, yes you do," teased Morgana, "Even though you may not be able to accept it yet. You do Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur sighed.

"Can you imagine what would happen if your father found out?"

Shit, Arthur had not thought about him father. God, the thought of him finding out made him feel sick. Imagine what he would do to Merlin?

"He won't find out, because there is nothing to find out."

"Arthur, why do you always push away every opportunity to be happy?"

Arthur was beginning to get annoyed.

"I do not push away every opportunity to be happy. There is nothing going on between me and Merlin. Ok? Have you got the picture? Not now and not ever."

Morgana looked hurt and she strode out of the room. Just before she left, she turned around to face him.

"You know what Arthur, if you want to die alone well then that's alright with me. Go, marry some noble girl and produce an heir. You're exactly like your father. All you care about is your selfish efforts to show your nobility and perfection. You think everyone else is so beneath you. Who cares if he is a servant? Who cares if he is a man? One day you are going to wake up to yourself and finally realise that you missed the one opportunity to make yourself happy. Then, you're going to come to me, and you're going to ask for my help. And do know what I am going to say to you Arthur Pendragon? Stick it where it fits, because I told you so."

And with that she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Arthur stared at the door for about thirty more seconds until finally falling onto him bed, curling up into a little ball and facing the window.

He was a prince, and princes do not feel self pity. Arthur was disgusted at himself, once again, embarrassed even. He was supposed to be the courage of Camelot, standing up for the rights of all people. But the truth was…

He was scared.

He was scared of his own feelings. He was scared of risking his heart. He was scared of getting hurt. I cannot show weakness, he thought. Prince's are not weak. He needed to think of something, something that would stop these feelings, or at least the cause of them. Then he came to a conclusion.

"I have to fire Merlin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It seemed like forever before Merlin finished doing the chores that Arthur had set him just after their fight. During that time, he had been trying to figure out what he was going to do. He knew one of the things was to apologise to Arthur but then, what next? Does he just go on like nothing ever happened still trying to ignore this battle that was going on inside of him? Either way his body knew where it was heading as he knocked on the door of Arthur's chambers.

"Come in," Arthur said.

Merlin pushed open the door to see Arthur slumped on a chair next to the fireplace. When Arthur turned around to see that it was him, he jumped out of his chair.

"Merlin," he said, "I didn't think I would see you tonight."

"Well, um…" Merlin looked down at the ground, shifting from foot to foot. Arthur was getting impatient.

"What is it?" Arthur said. Merlin looked up.

"I was out of line." The two males stared at each other for quite some time before Arthur looked away turning his back on him. "Yes, you were." Merlin saddened.

"I'm sorry. I was just angry and, I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Do it Arthur, he thought. Say you don't forgive him, that you don't speak to your prince they way you did. It is unforgivable. Fire him now; it's more perfect than the opportunity he was waiting for. Do it.

"You're forgiven."

Arthur hung his head low. You idiot. You weren't even looking at him and you still couldn't do it. For some reason, Merlin had this power over him; the power to make Arthur do the right thing instead of the thing that was easy and benefited him the most. If Arthur's decision making skills were taken over by a simple servant without him even trying, he wondered what was going to happen when people started debating his decisions in court when he was king. He chuckled softly.

"What's funny?" Arthur turned to see Merlin staring at him, and he had moved closer also.

"Nothing," Arthur muttered, as he began to pace.

"You know Merlin," he started, "when you were first appointed my manservant, I thought there could not be a more worse thing in the world…"

"As did I," Merlin interrupted. Arthur stopped in mid-pace and smiled.

"Anyway, after a while I began to realise that there are many other things that are worst than having a completely incompetent manservant."

"And what are those?" Arthur stopped and turned to him.

"Seeing you unhappy." He didn't know where the conversation was going at all. It was like a young boy lying to his father to get out of trouble. The trouble was everything that Arthur was saying, was the most truth he had told in his life.

"I am a prince, and that means that I want to be in the most cheerful environment that I could possibly be in. How can I bear it when someone close to me is miserable?"

Merlin looked up and they made eye contact. Arthur's eye were sparkling but not with happiness, but with anxiety and concern. Merlin signed.

"I'm not close to you Arthur. I'm your servant."

Arthur looked like he was about to cry. But Merlin watched as he pushed them back and turned away from him again.

"Merlin, why are you acting like this?"

Arthur could not take this. He needed to know why Merlin was becoming distant. Had he done something? Maybe it was because of the fight, no. He was acting like this before the fight. Did someone die? His mother in Ealdor? He was not going to ask him that. But he still needed to know. He grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and put it right next to his, but in the opposite direction so they were half facing each other. He looked at Merlin.

"Come and sit." Merlin didn't move. "Please."

Merlin looked like he was fighting the decision to move. But soon, he took a deep breath and walked over to the chair that the prince had laid out for him. He sat down just as the prince was. There was only about half a metre between their shoulders. Arthur breathed in as he began to speak.

"Merlin, I don't know what is going on, and really if you don't want me to, I don't have to know. But I hate seeing you like this. I've seen Gwen walk down the halls, she is depressed, and this is most likely because you are. When you came here, you bought fun and good times back into my life, even though you were my servant. But you're not only my servant, and I think I speak for Morgana and Gwen when I say that you are a friend-to all of us. I don't want that to end because of something that is eating you up inside. If you don't want to tell me, then tell Gaius and maybe he can help. If its money, you can talk to my father. You have been loyal, I'm sure he will be able to help."

"No he won't." Merlin had interrupted Arthur again, but this time, Arthur did not get mad. He needed to hear what Merlin had to say. "No one can help. It is something that I have to do myself."

Arthur looked confused. Merlin did not know whether it was about what he was saying or whether Arthur was thinking about something else completely.

"You've gone silent, did I say something?"

"No, no," Arthur replied, "it's just that…"

"What?"

Arthur closed his eyes. He looked down as he began to speak.

"I've been battling something too, for what seems like forever now. I thought I could do it on my own but I realised that I couldn't anymore. So I got some help from Morgana, but that wasn't very successful." Merlin smiled.

"The point is, just because it's your fight, doesn't mean that you have to do it alone. I-I want to help, if you'd let me."

Arthur looked up to see Merlin was now crying. God, he looked so defeated, so helpless. Arthur just wanted to touch him, take him into his arms, hold him tightly and tell him that everything was going to be alright. But he didn't know whether it was. He needed to know.

Merlin was sobbing now as a tear came down his face. Arthur reached over and grabbed Merlin's chin turning their faces towards each other. With his thumb he moved up and wiped away the tear that was rolling down Merlin's cheek. Merlin had stopped sobbing, his breathing heavy as their eyes met. Arthur's heart was pounding in his chest, watching Merlin, and thinking of what to do next. A tear ran down Merlin's other cheek and Arthur removed it with his other hand.

Now both hands were on Merlin's face, but their eye contact had not been broken. Anyone who walked in at that moment would have thought that they were having a staring contest. Arthur still did not know what was wrong with Merlin, but he was comforting him anyway, something that either boy did not expect. They did also not expect their faces coming closer together, Merlin's hand coming to grab Arthur's wrist, and the contact on their faces as their foreheads came to press against one another. It was like each knew what the other was thinking whilst not even knowing. Arthur closed his eyes. He could feel Merlin's warm breath on his cheek, something that he had longed for, for a long time. He opened his eyes as Merlin began to speak.

"Arthur," he sobbed, "I tried, I really tried. I tired to fight this-this- this is wrong."

Merlin looked away and Arthur finally realised what had been bothering Merlin the whole time-the same thing that was bothering him.

"I know," Arthur said. Merlin looked up at him, neither boy still having moved.

"I know… that it's wrong. I know of all people, but…" Arthur stopped as Merlin's lips were just inches away from his own. He was basically speaking into them.

"Me-Merlin," he whispered as he covered the remaining distance between them and their lips finally met.

The kiss was soft and tender, but full of passion at the same time. Merlin had never been kissed the way that Arthur was kissing him now, with so much care and compassion. Merlin moved his arms so his hands were on Arthur's shoulders, Arthur now caressing his cheek with his thumb as they kissed. Arthur parted his lips as Merlin tilted his head, deepening the kiss. As their tongues touched, no one fought for dominance, no one backed out. They just stayed in a rhythm as if they were connected, their tongues partners in a fated first dance.

Arthur noticed that Merlin had started to cry again so he broke the kiss, not releasing Merlin's face. He opened his eyes to see Merlin staring at him, his eyes full of desire as well as fear. Tears began to flow down Arthur's face, and he watched Merlin wipe them away. They sat there in perfect silence, foreheads still pressed against each other, cherishing the feelings of acceptance and love that had just passed between them. Merlin took Arthur's hand, and Arthur never wanted him to let go.

**Hey guys! Would like some feedback. **

**Please let me know if I should continue. I'm aiming for 10 chapters. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews last time, highly appreciated. So by request- the continuation…**

**Chapter 3**

As soon as he woke, Merlin realised that he was not in his own bed. It also did not take long to notice a large warm body curled up next to him. Merlin checked himself to see that he was still clothed and turned to see Arthur sleeping soundly. Merlin smiled as he moved some of Arthur's hair off his face. Reminiscing over the events of the day before, Merlin got out of the bed and got a drink out of the jug that lay on the table. As he placed it back on the table, Arthur stirred.

"Good morning," said Merlin, walking up to the bed.

"Hhmm," answered Arthur.

Merlin smiled and poured the remainder of his glass of water on Arthur's head. Arthur coughed and spluttered before containing himself, wide awake and looking up and Merlin.

"You idiot," he said smiling as he grabbed Merlin and brought him back onto the bed. They wrestled for quite some time, laughing and giggling until Arthur, being the stronger of the two, finally pinned Merlin down. Silence filled the room; the only noise heard being the heavy breathing of both males after their little battle. They smiled at each other as Merlin grabbed Arthur and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"So I guess you're alright with what happened yesterday," Arthur said when they broke away. Merlin face turned expressionless. Arthur knew something was wrong.

"What is it, Merlin?" Merlin turned to face him.

"I'm scared," he said. Arthur frowned.

"I know. So am I." Merlin laughed.

"Arthur, you're a prince, you're not scared of anything and…"

"No," argued the prince. Merlin hitched a breath and looked away. Arthur took his hand.

"Yes I am a prince. That means I'm not supposed to be scared of anything." Merlin looked at him. "It doesn't mean that I'm not." Arthur smiled a little for reassurance and was relieved when Merlin smiled back.

"So what are we going to do?" Merlin asked.

"I doubt there is anything we can do. I mean, now that I've you know, come to terms with my feelings, I'm not backing out. I'm not going to lose you." Merlin blushed and looked down. He didn't know that he meant that much to the young prince. Arthur smiled.

"And before you get a completely large head, I have to tell you that I have to get dressed and go."

"Why?" Merlin asked. Arthur got off the bed.

"Because my father and King Cedric are to sign a peace treaty and I have to be present. He's coming all the way from his own kingdom with a couple of his knights and his daughter, Lady Amelia."

Merlin grimaced.

"Sounds exciting and I guess that means that I have to come as well," he said.

"I can just see the excitement exploding out from your behind," Arthur replied. Merlin gave him an evil glare and Arthur just smiled.

"Now come on, let's get going."

King Cedric arrived within the hour with his knights and daughter. Merlin watched from afar as Arthur helped Lady Amelia dismount her horse and greeted her with extra friendliness. Merlin could not help as a stab of jealously came over him. Arthur probably sensed this, looking around until he saw Merlin, smiled and winked at him, before continuing inside.

As Merlin entered the hall, he found King Uther and King Cedric in a corner of the room in deep discussion, and sitting at the table were Arthur and Lady Amelia. Merlin swallowed. Calm down Merlin, he thought to himself, you trust Arthur and he trusts you, there is nothing to be jealous about. Just then, Lady Amelia put her hand on Arthur's and Merlin almost torn her head off. He fought the magic building up in his veins, before turning to leave the room.

"Uh, Merlin?" It was the Uther who had spoken. Arthur turned around quickly and looked at him, not even realising that he was in the room.

"Yes, my lord."

"Can you gather everyone to the court please? We are about the sign the treaty and an important announcement is going to be made. So I need everyone present."

Merlin turned to look at Arthur who seemed just as puzzled as he was.

"Yes, sire," he replied before bowing, and exiting the room.

After Merlin had gathered everyone into the court, the peace treaty was signed. Merlin watched as Arthur stood by his father like the perfect prince, proud and strong. A few times he had looked over at Merlin, gave him a small smile, and then returned to observe the signing.

After this a big feast was held. People chattering away all around him, Merlin was being extra careful not to knock over anything. He looked over to see Arthur still talking to Lady Amelia, her long brown hair moving over her shoulders as she laughed at his every word. He then saw Arthur go to drink from his cup and realising it was empty called over Merlin. As Merlin got there Lady Amelia addressed him.

"Hello servant boy. Would you mind filling up my cup for me?"

Merlin could hear the sweetness in her sarcastic tone as she addressed him. But nevertheless, he walked over to her and filled up her cup. As he began to walk away, she addressed him again,

"Excuse me, servant boy." It was not a question, it was a statement. Merlin turned around.

"Yes my lady?"

"Let me give you a hint of advice. Once you are done serving a noble, you must ask if there is anything else they would like. Then you bow and be on your merry way." She laughed to herself. "Although I do not offer my advice to many servants, I'm not surprised that I am offering it to you. You look like the biggest idiot on two legs. Heck my grandmother could do what you do better- on her death bed. I can't believe you even have a job here and…"

"Enough!"

Merlin looked up from his place on the ground that he had been staring at, to see Arthur standing up in his chair glaring down at the woman who had just spoken to him. Merlin's heart pounded with great pride as Arthur stood up for him, realising now that the hall had become completely silent. It was disrupted by Lady Amelia's giggling.

"Oh sweet Arthur, forgive me. Sometimes my mouth just runs away with me. Do send my apologise to your servant."

"He's standing right there," Arthur said through his teeth, "why don't you just apologise to him yourself?"

Now it was King Cedric's turn to laugh.

"Great show, oh, great show. Now that we are all in the spirit of things, I think that it would be time for us to share a great announcement. A plan of action to bind our kingdoms as one. So please sit down, so we can begin."

Arthur turned and smiled at Merlin before sitting down and turning to face the two kings who had now taken a place at the front of the room. Realising that he was still standing in the middle of the room, Merlin quickly returned to the back to stand with the other servants. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Gwen and Gaius smiling at him. He took a deep breath and began to listen.

"Today," started King Cedric, "marks the day and many future days of peace between two great kingdoms. I have never been happier, to sign a treaty with any other kingdom, more than Camelot. An alliance between our two kingdoms will see great things for this land, and we hope that the people of Camelot and those present from my own kingdom, will do well in helping us do so. So first, I would like to make a toast- to peace and prosperity between our kingdoms."

"To peace, and prosperity," the hall erupted in unison.

King Uther then stepped forward.

"Now, as I'm sure many of you are aware, my son Arthur, is now of legal age and soon will be able to lead the kingdom once I am gone. It is only fitting that Cedric and I see that this treaty will live on through the next generation of leaders of these kingdoms. So Arthur, my Lady, can you please come up here."

Merlin was quite confused at this point. He turned to see Arthur slowly get out of his chair, probably meaning that he also had no idea what was going on here. When the two of them were standing on either side of the two kings, Uther spoke again.

"So as these two stand here before you today, I would like you to raise your glasses once again. For the alliance of these two lands to come, through the marriage of Prince Arthur and Lady Amelia."

The whole hall broke out in applause as the big surprised was revealed. There was a big smile on Uther's face as he looked around the room and patted Cedric on the back. Lady Amelia was smiling soaking up all the attention.

But Arthur's eyes were on one person and one person only. The person who was mirroring his feelings at this very moment from across the room. The person that felt the same hurt and confusion that he was experiencing at that very moment. It seemed like everything else had turned into a blur, like the world was going in slow motion. He wanted to say something, anything. But he couldn't.

And neither could Merlin.

**Well, well. I don't know how many of you saw that one coming. **

**Reviews are always encouraged. Tell me what you think. xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you once again for all your wonderful reviews. Next chapter is finally here. Warning that names and places in this chapter and chapters hereafter are made up, even though it doesn't take away from the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

The doors of the hall slammed as Merlin ran down the corridor. He did not know how his legs were carrying him so fast seeing as his whole body was shaking. He knew that this would come eventually, that Arthur would have to take a wife and produce an heir. But not so soon. He thought that he and Arthur could have at least had a year together before any complications started, but that plan was more than stopped- it was destroyed.

He reached his chambers and threw himself onto the bed, crying hysterically. The words of the announcement kept ringing through his head. Arthur-marry-Amelia-marry-Arthur-Arthur-ARTHUR! My god, Merlin would have done anything to not be there at that moment. But instead of thinking of the things that he could have done to prevent this from happening, he remembers Arthur's eyes, burning into his. The shock that he had seen in Arthur's face when the announcement was made. He opened his eyes wide in realisation. Arthur did not know about the announcement either! Merlin got up and ran out the door but was soon met by the warmness of Arthur's arms.

"I am so sorry, Merlin," he said, "I didn't know that my father was going to…"

"No its fine, I know you didn't."

They stood there for a while, feeling the comfort in each other's arms. It didn't matter what was going on around them. The comfort that they found in each other's arms, was more uplifting, than the sorrow in their hearts that was weighing them down. They released each other and walked into Merlin's room. Merlin walked over to the bed and sat down, but Arthur stayed standing looking out the window.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"I wish we had more time," he said at last. Merlin sighed.

"I know. But I knew that this was going to happen eventually." Arthur looked up in surprise, but it finally disappeared when he finally gave into his denial. He sat down on the bed.

"Me too."

There was a short silence between them before Arthur spoke again.

"I could try and talk to my father."

"No, don't do that," Merlin said. Arthur looked startled.

"Why not? Merlin, I thought that you wanted us to be together. I thought that what we had was great and special and nice and…" Merlin put his finger over Arthur's lips to silence him in mid-sentence.

"Listen to me. Your future is more important to me than anything. What we have together, god, I don't even know how to describe. What I do know, is that…you have to marry Lady Amelia. No, no. Just listen, Arthur. You have to marry her for the future of your kingdom. You have to marry her for your father, you have to marry her for your people, and you have to marry her for you. Now, I know you have to be with her and produce an heir, but that does not mean that I don't want to be with you. I always want to be with you. You are the most important thing to me in this world and I can't be parted from you any longer. So I'm willing, even though it is going against your father's wishes, to still be with you, that is, if you want me to. But if the result of continuing our relationship, will lead to you enduring any physical or emotional harm, then I will end it right here. I don't want anything bad to happen to you if your father or anyone else ever found out. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. If leaving this now is the only way to keep you safe, then I would make the same decision a thousand times over if I was in this situation again. You mean too much to me."

The speech that Arthur had just heard was the most wise, the most selfless, the most sensitive and the most loving thing that anyone had ever said to him. He did not know that Merlin was willing to sacrifice their own relationship for his safety. It had bought Arthur to tears. He was holding Merlin's hand, stroking it and crying like a little child. Merlin kissed his forehead, telling him it was going to be ok, bringing then down onto the bed, cradled in each other's arms. This is what felt right, thought Arthur. But he knew that Merlin was also right. He knew that he had to marry Lady Amelia.

Once they had lay there for a good ten minutes Arthur went to get up.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked. Arthur laughed.

"I just ran out of an extremely important feast. Do you think there is going to be no one wondering where I am?"

Merlin laughed. "Guess you're right."

Arthur got off the bed and opened the door. He felt Merlin grab his wrist.

"Arthur, you must act the part. Be a prince, be a prat. At least that is something that you don't have to act. Be happy with the engagement. Be happy."

Arthur smiled and Merlin released his hold. As Arthur walked out the door, he wondered if the prince and him, will ever have the same relationship again.

A day later, Arthur and Lady Amelia were set to go Cedric's kingdom to announce their engagement to the people of Noresford. Merlin had been asked to go with Arthur by the king, him not knowing that Arthur had also asked him personally to go the day before. Lady Amelia was not very happy when she found out that Merlin would be accompanying them on the trip, but the king assured her that Merlin was one of his most trusted servants, serving beyond the line of duty. Along with them will be Lady Amelia and Cedric's servants and a group of knights from both sides. They will be gone for three days.

The trip was long, each other that passed, seemed like it had not made a difference in the amount of travel that was still left to endure. Close to sunset the towering castle of Noresford came into view. Arthur turned to see the king and his daughter's faces light up. He then looked at Merlin who was looking right at him. He smiled at him as they rode through the grand gates.

It was similar to Camelot, except instead of everything being red, gold, or black, everything was blue or green. The courtyard was slightly smaller than the one at home, with the exception of a large fountain that lay in the centre of it. There were paths over to the left of the palace leading to the lower town and the knight's training area, as well as the blacksmith were situated opposite it. As the horse's stopped in front of the palace, several servants came rushing to help them off their horses. Arthur acknowledged the servants, but from behind him, he could hear Merlin thanking them with great sincerity. As they were ushered into the great hall, they were greeted by Queen Lola, Cedric's wife.

"Welcome to Noresford!" she proclaimed. "I hope that your trip was enjoyable."

"Yes it was. You have a very beautiful kingdom," Arthur replied.

"Indeed, indeed. I hope that you will be comfortable in your stay, as well as happy about the announcement of your engagement this evening."

"I am honoured," replied Arthur simply.

"As am I. Now, I presume this is your servant."

"Yes," said Arthur turning towards Merlin. Ushering him forward, Merlin bowed to the Queen, making sure that it was low enough to meet Lady Amelia's satisfaction. He thought he vaguely heard a pout slip from her lips.

You, she called signalling to one of the servants at the back of the all. "Please escort Prince Arthur and his servant to the finest guest chambers in the castle. I hope you will be comfortable there."

"Thank you," said Arthur, bowing slightly, gathering Merlin and following the servant out of the hall.

The guest chambers were quite large. Merlin had joked that he thought that the chambers were larger than the ones that Arthur had at Camelot. Arthur had thrown a pillow at him in response. It was nice to see Merlin in a daring mood, see the place and the situation that they were in. Arthur decided to test him.

"Merlin, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I am," Merlin said in reply. And that was all that the prince needed to hear.

The announcement of the engagement later that evening was the strangest thing that Arthur had ever done in his life. He stood on a foreign balcony, in a strange place and told a bunch of people that he didn't even know, that he was to marry a person that he didn't even like. Although he did not say most of these things out loud, it was obvious that Lady Amelia didn't care who she told about her engagement. Ever since they had found out they were to be married, she had always been near him, touching his hand whenever she could and whispering innocent things, filled with suggestion into his ear. She even told him that she was not a virgin and that on their wedding night she would do things to him that would leave him begging for them to get remarried, so they could do it again. Arthur had not found this highly disturbing, just weird. It was obvious that Lady Amelia was trying to get on his good side before they were married just so she could have a creative sex life. All Arthur did was think of Merlin.

Merlin had watched Lady Amelia smother Arthur ever since they had arrived in Noresford. Always hanging around him and whispering things to her lady friends when his back was turned. Merlin had been so tempted to louden her voice with magic at that moment, so all of Noresford would hear what their future queen was saying about Arthur. So he could hear what she was saying about Arthur.

Merlin and Arthur had talked very little during their stay so far at Noresford. Merlin had stood in the back of the crowd while Arthur made the announcement of his engagement and staying in the servant chambers the time between then and dinner. Once dinner was over, Merlin went to Arthur's chambers to help him get ready for bed.

"Hi Merlin," Arthur greeted him enthusiastically, "finally a face that I actually know. I have been around strangers all day and I can't take it anymore."

"I'm sorry," said Merlin, "that I have not been there to help you."  
Arthur shook his head.

"It's alright Merlin; I know that you wanted to keep your distance."

It's true. Merlin did want to keep his distance. He didn't want to see the things that he did, but he saw them. That's jus the way that it was.

"It's just so hard," said Merlin, "pretending that there is nothing between us. Just doing the bare minimum to avoid suspicion…when I want to do so much more. Watching that- that- girl…"

"Hey, hey, hey," said Arthur, bringing Merlin into his arms.

"You need to know, that it is just you, the one that I want to be with. You and only you. No one else, do you understand? I don't want a single bit of doubt in your mind, because there is none in mine. Just because I have to be with Amelia, does not mean that I am going to pack up and forget all about you. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

Merlin smiled and that was all that Arthur needed. He leaned down and kissed him deeply.

**REVIEW PLEASE! Next two chapters are going to be interesting. So stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your great reviews. Like I said, next two chapters are going to be interesting. Warning, this chapter contains male/male content. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Xox**

**Chapter 5**

In some places, it would seem odd for a prince to be kissing his manservant, but for Arthur, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. Arthur's arms around Merlin's waist, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. Arthur thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, but he also wanted to savour every moment that he had with the boy in front of him. He seemed, almost desperate in the manner that he kissed, trying to get everything that he needed before he had to stop. But it seemed like Merlin would rather be alive than get all of that, so he pulled away.

"Arthur, if I don't breathe-right now-I'm going to-die." Both boys looked at each other and started to laugh, Merlin bringing his arm up and tenderly touching his face. Arthur closed his eyes at the sensation. It seemed like the most perfect thing in the world. Merlin here with him, no distractions, no father calling him and no chores for Merlin to do. He wondered if he had actually been more happy before in his entire life. He wanted to scream it from the rooftops, jump, skip, anything. But he knew that he couldn't.

"Merlin," he whispered, "I-I have to tell you something." Merlin smiled.

"It's ok," Merlin replied, "I already know."

Arthur smiled back at him and brought his lips against Merlin's once again.

Merlin felt like he could do anything at that moment, like the whole world was beneath him- him and Arthur. Merlin broke the kiss, took Arthur's hand and led them to the bed.

Arthur smiled as he bought Merlin down on top of him, running his hands along his back. Merlin brought his lips to Arthur's neck, getting a groan of approval from the other boy. He could feel Arthur's hands beneath his shirt and he helped him by taking it off. Arthur lifted himself up from the bed onto his elbows and Merlin torn his shirt off as well. As Merlin bought his lips back to Arthur's, he was so intoxicated by the feel of skin on skin he could hardly breathe.

Arthur pushed the smaller boy over, trapping Merlin beneath him. He began to attack his neck, working his way down his chest. Merlin arched up to Arthur's lips, the sweet sensation of Arthur's lips on his bare skin almost too much for him to bear. Arthur kissed his navel, running his hands up and down the sides of Merlin's abdomen. Arthur looked up at Merlin, stopping right at the beginning of Merlin's pants. Merlin nodded, and Arthur came up for a quick kiss, before starting to undo the other boy's belt. Merlin came and undid his, not taking his eyes of Arthur's face. At the same time, they were removed.

Now completely naked, Merlin had never felt so vulnerable. He knew that he shouldn't, Arthur was the last person to judge him. He ran his hands over the brown skin of the taller boy, treating each part as a hand crafted piece of artwork. Arthur smiled at him, noticing that Merlin had begun to shake.

"It's ok," whispered Arthur, their faces inches apart, "you can trust me. I won't make you do anything that you don't want to do."

"But that's not what scares me," replied Merlin. "What scares me is that I feel that I can do anything with you. I can't help it." Arthur smiled.

"Just tell me if you want to stop." Merlin nodded and brought his lips back to Arthur's.

The next few minutes were all about exploration for the two young boys. All the time now, making up for all the time they had not been together. When Arthur touched Merlin, he did it with kindness and understanding, taking away all of the fears that Merlin had been experiencing just a few minutes before. Merlin loved the way that Arthur made him forget about all his troubles, helping him see that in the end, everything was going to be alright. It was what Merlin truly admired about him the most.

When Merlin touched Arthur, it was extremely tender, like he thought that Arthur was going to break under his touch. Arthur knew that Merlin still thought that he could not have real feelings towards a servant, even though he did. Merlin was shy when it came to things that he couldn't control, always being protective of Arthur and putting everyone's needs before his own. Arthur felt that Merlin was always looking over his shoulder- not for his own safety, but for Arthur's. Arthur loved the way that Merlin cared so much about him, always knowing the right thing to do. That was what made Arthur care about Merlin so much in the first place.

Now, Arthur looked down at Merlin, questioning him. Merlin smiled and nodded taking his hand as he entered one finger into him. Merlin tensed in pain and Arthur bought his forehead in contact with Merlin's, just like on the night of their first kiss. He pushed another finger in and Merlin moaned, gripping onto Arthur's hand tighter. As he went to add a third, Merlin stopped him.

"You don't need to. I want you more than anything right now. I cannot wait any longer."

Arthur pulled his fingers away and squeezed Merlin's hand.

"Are you sure, that this is what you want?" Arthur questioned. Merlin looked straight into his eyes.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life." And that was all that Arthur needed to hear.

Arthur knelt in form of Merlin's entrance, slowly easing himself in. Merlin tensed at the new sensation, but slowly relaxed, feeling Arthur squeezed his hand. Arthur had always made him feel safe, and that was exactly what he was feeling right now. Arthur was all the way in now- and it felt perfect. Like their bodies were specifically made to be together. That it was fate or destiny or whatever they wanted to call it, that they were there at that very moment.

Merlin looked at Arthur and nodded. Arthur began to slowly move, keeping the rhythm constant, trying not to hurt him. Merlin pushed back against Arthur, signalling that it was alright. Arthur followed this encouragement and thrust a bit harder. Merlin arched off the bed in pleasure and Arthur moaned at his reaction.

Arthur sped up his rhythm, groaning at the sensation of being inside another person, the ecstasy that the noises from Merlin's mouth caused him to feel.

Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur staring at him, his lips slightly parted and there was hair fallen in front of his eyes. Merlin reached up and pushed the hair aside, before bringing him down for a passionate kiss. Arthur thrust deeper and Merlin moaned into Arthur's mouth, digging his nails into his back. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur's hips, helping Arthur to thrust deep inside of him.

Both boys were panting now, both bodies layered with sweat as they groaned into each other's necks, close to completion. Neither of them wanted it to be over, but their bodies suggested other wise. Arthur sped up and brought a hand between them, moving his hand in time with his own thrusts. This caused Merlin to toss beneath him. Arthur thrust hard into Merlin and they both came, screaming each other's name.

They lay there curled in each other's arms as sleep came upon them.

"I love you, Merlin," Arthur whispered.

"I love you too," Merlin said.

The blanket then came up to cover the two sleeping lovers, enchanted with the warmness of their hearts.

**Nawww… **

**Hope you enjoyed that. :P Reviews please, please, please.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**Until then,**

**xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this chapter is a bit shorter. It's kind of like a little interlude between the next chapters, but what happens in it is very important. And quite amusing. :P Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Merlin lay in the bed, watch the slow rise and fall or Arthur's chest. The light has just begun to shine through the window, making Arthur look like an angel as he slept, his brow creasing from time to time, like he was in deep thought about something in his dreams. Merlin sighed and thought about the night before. He and Arthur had had sex-no sex was too much of a dirty word. They had made love, and Arthur had told him that he loved him. It was the most beautiful thing that anyone had ever said to him. Those three words… He also told Arthur he loved him back and Arthur had accepted it. Merlin smiled and Arthur began to stir. He turned and looked at Merlin and his mouth twisted into a mischievous grin.

"Good morning," he said, twisting his whole body around to face Merlin's.

"Good morning to you too, sleepy head."

"Hey," Arthur protested, "no one calls me a sleepy head."

"Not even me?" Merlin asked cheekily.

"Especially you," Arthur replied before moving his face over to Merlin's to capture his mouth in a tender kiss.

"I know I keep asking this, but are you alright with what happened last night?"

Merlin smiled. He found it cute when Arthur had to reassure himself what had happened the night before. It's like he thought it was all a dream, and that he didn't really love him.

"Of course." Arthur smiled.

"And I said this once and I will say it again: I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

Arthur gathered him in his arms and Merlin leaned into them willingly. Arthur had always loved Merlin's honesty, but even more so at that point, because it was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"And about what I said?"

"I said it back didn't I?" Both boys chuckled.

"Yes you did." He bought his face inches from Merlin's.

"I love you."

"I love you too Arthur."

Arthur kissed Merlin, opening his mouth, granting the other boy permission. Merlin ran his tongue along Arthur's bottom lip, causing Arthur to moan loudly, wrapping his hand into Merlin's raven hair. Arthur thought there could not be a moment as perfect as this. Merlin kissing him, pouring his love into him, remembering the special night that they had just shared. He could feel Merlin's hands running down his back and he couldn't hold back an involuntary shiver. Merlin laughed and pulled Arthur on top of him, Arthur now kissing his neck.

Neither of them thought that anything could ruin this moment, until a loud clattering that sounded like metal hitting stone, disturbed the peace inside the room. They broke apart and looked up to see someone's breakfast lying all over the floor. The person who had created the mess was Lady Amelia, most likely being a good bride to be and bring Arthur breakfast in bed. But instead had found that Arthur was having something else for breakfast in bed- his manservant.

If Merlin had ever been scared and embarrassed at the same time ever before in his life- this was probably one hundred times that feeling. He was caught by a princess being in a prince's bed. Arthur had now got off him and began to speak.

"My lady, this is…"

But Amelia had already run out the door most likely to the court to tell her father. Arthur got up to run after her, calling down the hallway in a last attempt for him to try to explain. Arthur turned around to look back at Merlin.

"You have to get out of here," he said.

"I'm not leaving you," Merlin answered.

"Merlin, I am not asking you…"

"And I am telling you, I'm not going anywhere."

Arthur signed and sat on the edge of the bed. Merlin got up to join him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know, exactly. But what I do know is that you will not be treated with the same mercy that I will be treated. So that is why you have to leave."

Merlin nodded, stood up and got dressed. Arthur took him to the lower town, gave him a horse and did not leave until Merlin was out of site. Merlin did not break eye contact with him until he left the town. Once he knew that Merlin was safe, he turned back to the castle to face his own consequences.

As Merlin rode away from Noresford he did not know when he would see the young prince again- he hoped that it was soon. Merlin prayed for the prince's safety as he set his horse into a gallop, moving quickly away from the great castle on the horizon.

**Mystery, mystery eh? I'm really sorry they had to get caught but that's just how the story goes. Secrets don't last very long here.**

**Anyway, stay tuned and PLEASE REVIEW**

**xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go. The next installment, thingy :P**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been away.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Arthur paced slowly in his chambers, wondering what was going to happen to him. He knew that being a prince was going to help him in some way or another and that was not what worried him. What worried him was what would happen when his father found out. Merlin would most likely be halfway to Camelot by now. If word got to his father before Merlin got there-

Arthur shuddered. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he let Merlin out of his sight? He thought that it would protect him and now thinking about it, it probably put him in more danger. Arthur felt like slapping himself. If anything happened to Merlin…

The door swung open to reveal King Cedric and a few of his knights standing in the doorway. He stood there for a few seconds before entering the room. They did not make eye contact as he took a place on the other side of the room. It was like he did not want to go anywhere near him. He walked slowly, and Arthur thought that the shock had still not worn off.

"Leave us," he addressed his knights, "no one is to enter." And with that the knights left the room, leaving Arthur alone to be judged, with no witnesses.

"Sire I…" Arthur began but was stopped by the wave of a hand.

"Arthur, I do not know why you have done this. I do not know how this even happened. But what I do know is that my daughter is in a terrible state and that makes me angrier than anything. I mean… you were supposed to be married!"

"I know," said Arthur.

"And what I also don't know is that you could have had a choice of any fair maiden in the kingdom to break my daughter's heart with and you choose a servant- and a MAN! My daughter has told me about him. His clumsy, disrespectful ways, his incapability to do anything, his failure to acknowledge those whose life is worth more than his and…"

"Stop," Arthur said strongly. King Cedric looked at him.

"Stop, please," he whispered, "just… leave him out of this. This is my fault. He should not be made to suffer for my mistakes." King Cedric looked at him.

"Arthur, in my kingdom, rank is not a factor when it comes to punishment. There is equality amongst people and the punishment fits the crime. Are you sure that you want to sacrifice yourself- for a servant?"

Arthur's eyes met Cedric's, and he nodded. The king looked down.

"Very well Arthur Pendragon. Guards! I hereby place you under arrest for the violation of a signed peace treaty. You are also under arrest for fraud and treason. Take him to the dungeon. He shall be executed in the morning." He turned to leave.

"Oh, and by the way," he added grinning, "send word to Uther that our treaty no longer stands. I have been betrayed in the worst possible way and declare war on Camelot. Prepare our army and take him away."

Arthur was grabbed by the two men and dragged out of the room. He closed his eyes- at least Merlin was safe.

. .

_Back at Camelot…_

Uther stared at the piece of parchment in his hand that had just been delivered to him. He could not believe what he was reading. How could Arthur do this to him? After everything. How could he be so selfish?

"Sir Lancelot."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Prepare our army, there's a storm coming our way."

Uther scrunched the parchment in his hand.

"And Lancelot," Uther threw the note into the fire,

"Find my son's manservant- I need to speak to him."

. . 

Arthur sat on the cold hard floor of his cell. The stains of tears were still present on his face and his breathing was heavy. The sound of his sobbing echoed on the walls of the small space, making him feel even more alone.

He did not know why he had risked being with Merlin. There was so much going on. If Cedric and Amelia had come one day earlier, none of this would have happened. He would have been going to marry Amelia, Merlin would still be with him, Camelot would be safe from war and everyone would be happy.

Except for him.

He had wanted to be with Merlin, the way that he wanted. He did not want to hide his feelings forever and slowly turn into a repressed person who, as Morgana said, missed the opportunity to be happy. He owed it to himself to be happy. But what he did not owe anyone, especially Merlin, was to put anyone in danger. He was going to be executed in the morning, probably about the same time the Noresford army set off towards Camelot.

His father would have probably got the declaration of war by now, which meant that he knew what he had done. He was not afraid for himself- he was afraid for Merlin. He would probably be at Camelot by now facing his father, and he would not be there to help him. Arthur put his head between his legs, shoulders shaking as he began to cry. The person he loved was probably being convicted to death right at that very moment. It was good that he was doing all this thinking in a cell, so no one could see him crying. There was only one person who had even seen it, and the same person was probably regretting even meeting him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a disturbance down the hall. From the place he was sitting, he could see bright light flashing against the walls. Arthur quickly got up to see both the guards now on the ground. He could not see who had done it, trying to cram his head through the bars to look further around the corner.

Suddenly, as if out of no where, Arthur could see a cloaked figure hovering over the two unconscious men. Arthur thought that his eyes were deceiving him, when the key floated up off the floor into the cloaked figure's hand. Arthur quickly backed towards the corner of his cell when it finally dawned on him. The person was using magic.

The figure came around and stopped in front of Arthur's cell. Arthur stared at the figure who started to put the key into the lock.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded, "What do you want with me?"

The cloaked figure did not answer as they opened the gate of the cell. The figure moved closer to Arthur until they were about a foot away from each other.

"I have come to rescue you, Arthur," the figure whispered, "but we must hurry."

The figure, now know to Arthur as male, turned to leave but Arthur stopped him.

"Who are you?" he demanded again. "How do you know my name?"

The cloaked man kept his head down has he spoke.

"I am no one. And how I know it is not important. What is important is that you are bought back to Camelot as fast as possible. I have two horses waiting in the lower town. The guards are going to wake up soon, so we much hurry."

Arthur still had many questions to ask, but was grabbed by the wrist and yanked out of the cell. They ran out the door and across the courtyard, not stopping for anything. It was getting dark now and there were still a few people in the square, so they had to manoeuvre through as fast as they could. Arthur felt like his wrist was about to be yanked off, and he asked the man to let go. But the man kept a firm grip as they finally made it to the lower town.

They two horses were well hidden, behind a large cart right near the exit of the city. The exit was unguarded and Arthur suspected that the man had probably dealt with them before he got to him. And he did not want to know how. Arthur was handed a red cloak and they set off out of the town towards Camelot.

It had soon become very dark and Arthur's companion suggested they build camp, even though they were in a hurry. After the horses were fed, Arthur was joined by the cloaked man at the fire. Now Arthur could get some answers. Magic- the man had used magic. And he had come with him. The Pendragon's hate of magic was well known throughout the land, but the man still risked himself to free him. But why? Before he could speak, the cloaked man began.

"I know that your kingdom is against the use of magic. This is one of the reasons why I have not revealed myself as soon as we met."

"I see," Arthur said simply, "how did you know where to find me?"

"I am not a man of Noresford, if that is what you are trying to ask. I was travelling and I was passed by some knights who said you were being held in the king's dungeons. I did not know what it was for exactly. But I knew that war was upon us, so I came here."

"Oh right," Arthur said. There was a short silence between them before Arthur asked the question that had been on his mind since they got there.

"Where did you learn magic?" Arthur asked.

"I did not learn it anywhere, I was born with it." Arthur became confused.

"Born with it! But… how is that possible?"

"Some say that magic is a gift that chooses the person that it binds to. Some of us do not have the choice. Some may say that people like me, have a destiny that is intertwined with magic, so we can never be free of it. There are some people that use their gifts for evil, and the destruction of others. Hiding my magic is very difficult for me and for many other people, some that have been condemned to death because of one simple mistake, or being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Magic is not an evil thing Arthur; it is how you choose to use it, which makes it good or evil."

Arthur sat there, listening to what the man had to say. He had never thought about the use of magic like that before. He had always followed what his father had told him. The cloaked man was right, magic was not evil. It was normal people with the gift of magic that made it seem evil. But not all people with magic are the same.

"You seemed troubled, Arthur. What is it?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Are you thinking about someone?"

Yes, Arthur thought. He was thinking about Merlin- all the time. He was worried sick about him, wondering if he was dead or alive. The fact that he didn't even know, scared him more than anything.

"Arthur," the cloaked figure interrupted him again. Arthur looked up.

"If I reveal myself to you, do you promise not to judge me or condemn me to death?"

"You saved my life, I will not let any harm come to you." The other man nodded.

The cloaked figure got up from where he was sitting and sat next to Arthur. He took Arthur's hands and brought them up to the edges of the cloak. Arthur took hold of them and slowly pulled them back. Arthur almost died of shock when he saw the man that was under the cloak. The man that he had seen so many times, spoke to so many times and cared about more than anyone.

The man that he loved…

"Merlin!?"

**YAY! Merlin is back, and he's got a lot of explaining to do.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **

**xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I don't actually know if this story is going to make 10 chapters. Hmmmm… have to wait and see.**

**Anyways, enjoy this one!**

**Xox**

**Chapter 8**

"Merlin!?"

Merlin kept his eye contact steady with the prince's, trying not to freak him out. He had just revealed his magic to the son of a violent ruler who killed his kind. But Merlin had no fear as he sat in front of him, the man that he loved.

"Hi, Arthur."

Arthur moved away from him.

"What kind of trickery is this? You, you can't be Merlin. Merlin- is at Camelot. He should be dead right now."

"No," Merlin said, "I am here." He touched Arthur's hand. "This is me."

Arthur could not believe what was happening. Merlin, a sorcerer? How could he have missed it? Merlin had been lying to him all of this time. Arthur, he felt betrayed and hurt and happy. Why did he feel happy? What a dumb question, Arthur thought. He felt happy because he had seen Merlin again. Alive. Arthur was so confused. He did not know what to say. He had been silent for a couple of minutes now, just sitting there. He probably looked like the biggest buffoon.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Merlin asked.

"I…I don't know," replied Arthur. Merlin sighed.

"Look Arthur. I know you told me to go back to Camelot. And I was. But then I heard the knights talking as they rode past me, saying you were going to be killed. I could not just keep riding. So I turned back."

"You, you never got back to Camelot?" Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head.

"When I got back to Noresford. I could see the army being prepared. And I didn't even know where you were, or whether you were alive. Not knowing that scared me… so much."

Merlin looked down as if he was embarrassed by being scared. Arthur just sat there and listened to what he was saying. Merlin continued.

"I looked everywhere for you, trying to find you. But by that point you were already in the dungeons. I didn't have a plan, I didn't have any weapons. So… there was-only one way that I could save you. I knew the risk that I was taking, but I took it anyway. And here you are."

"How long have you had magic?"

"I told you, I was born like this," Merlin replied.

"You mean, everything you said under the cloak, was true?" Merlin nodded.

Arthur breathed in deeply.

"I don't know what to say."

"Arthur, you don't have to say anything. What matters now is that you are back at Camelot. And when you get back there, you either have to stop the war, or lead the army in it."

"Me?" Arthur said, "Why am I only returning?"

"Once I get you back to Camelot, I am not coming with you." Arthur was completely shocked.

"What? Why aren't you coming back?"

"Arthur, why would I come back? You know what I am, and I don't expect you to keep it a secret from your father. I will die Arthur, and even if you do keep it a secret, it will be found out eventually. I would be putting you in danger. I have no place at Camelot anymore, everything is different now. The king will probably want to kill me when I get there anyway, and I can't hide away forever."

"But I could talk to my father, once the war is over."

"Arthur, we don't even know if Camelot is going to survive the war."

"We are," Arthur said, "we have to."

Merlin sighed. He did not want to argue with the prince. The more he did, the angrier he became at the stubborn man.

"Get some sleep Arthur," said Merlin, "we have a long day of travel ahead of us. Goodnight, my lord."

And he bowed and left him. Arthur got up to follow him, but he could not see him anywhere. Arthur just lay down, bought his knees up to his chest and waited until morning.

Arthur woke up to the smell of bean soup and bread the next morning. He had to think for a few second of where he was, who he was with. He was with Merlin. He smiled and sat up realising there was a blanket on him that he did not recall putting there. The morning was fresh, the dew on the grass made it look more majestic than anything he had ever seen. But the day was going to be long, and he did not have time to stare at grass all day. He looked around to see if he could find Merlin, who was sitting up against a tree, watching him.

Arthur smiled at him, and received a small smile in return.

"Eat," said Merlin.

"Have you eaten?" asked the prince. Merlin shook his head. Arthur offered some of the soup to Merlin.

"I'm not hungry," Merlin replied. Arthur just looked down at his plate in response.

They travelled in silence, until the castle came into view. From the looks of the wall and the bundles of smoke coming from inside, one could be sure the battle had already begun. Merlin stopped his horse.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked. Merlin got off his horse.

"This is where I leave, and you continue on," he said. Arthur jumped off his horse.

"Merlin, I don't want you to go. We can fight together, we can win."

"Arthur, who are we kidding? If I fight with you and we do win, what will happen after that? Will we just go on pretending? I can't stay in Camelot. I'm not the same person that…" Merlin stopped himself.

"Same person that what?" Arthur asked, "That I fell in love with?"

Merlin did not speak. He turned and walked a few steps away from the prince, trying to hold back his tears. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Merlin, you do not know half the things about the person that I am in love with. He is kind, caring, selfless and the most beautiful person I have ever met. He may be a bit of an idiot sometimes, but he is bright enough for me."

Merlin smiled at the prince. He knew he was trying so hard to make him go with him. But Merlin's mind was already made up. He moved forward and pressed a small kiss to Arthur's lips.

"I love you, Arthur," he said. He turned towards Arthur's horse and raised his hand. Arthur gasped as Merlin's eyes flashed gold as he muttered something that Arthur didn't understand.

"The horse will take you through the quickest and safest route to the castle. Good luck."

Merlin got on his horse and turned it in the other direction. He gave Arthur a quick smile before riding off into the distance. Arthur watched him until he was out of sight. He got on his horse and watched as it led him towards the castle.

When Arthur got there, the kingdom was in peril. People were screaming and running everywhere, swords were smashing together. Arthur did not know which way to go first. But he knew that he had to see his father. He put on his cloak and sped towards the palace.

When he got to the court, his father looked ten years older than when he had last seen him. He was rubbing his forehead, which was creased with hard thought and was pacing up and down consulting with a few of Arthur's top knights. Arthur swallowed and walked towards his father. When his father saw him, his face went completely blank.

"Arthur," he said, "you're alive."

"Yes father," said Arthur.

"Leave us," he said to his knights. After they left Uther addressed him.

"What have you done?" Uther said. "Camelot is in deep peril because of your stupidity and selfishness."

"I am not selfish father," he said, "The only one who is selfish is you. You could have told me about the marriage before you announced it."

"I didn't think that it was important for you to know," said his father, "all I would have got from that was an argument with you, much like the one we are having now while Camelot is falling right outside our window!" Uther walked away from him.

"I can't believe you did this Arthur, after everything I have done for you. You had to sleep with your manservant, while you were visiting his kingdom. What were you thinking? Actually no don't answer that. First, how long has this been going on?"

"Almost a week," Arthur said.

"And you were willing to give up a lifetime of peace and prosperity between two kingdoms for the week that you spent bedding your manservant?"

"I, yes," Arthur said. Uther looked disgusted.

"Why!?" He demanded.

"Because I love him father!" Arthur screamed. There was a long silence between the two men.

"Because I love him," Arthur whispered, "More than anything."

"You love him?" his father asked. Arthur nodded. "How can you love him? He is your servant for God's sake."

"That doesn't matter," Arthur said, "he has saved my life more times than you know. And he is my closest friend. I care about him with all my heart."

"But… he's a man!"

"So what?" Arthur said, "He is still a human being. And he chose not to come back to Camelot, because of you." Uther looked proud.

"Because of me? Smart boy. If he were here I would have killed him on the spot."

"Don't talk about him like that!" Arthur yelled.

"Show me some respect!" Uther yelled back at his son. Arthur sighed.

"Please, father. Camelot is falling. Just… tell me what I need to do."

Uther sighed and ushered him towards the plans on the table in front of him.

Merlin sighed as he rode towards Ealdor. He missed Arthur terribly already. He hoped that he was alright. He was, he thought to himself. He's fine. Merlin bit back a groan. He didn't know- again! He had to stop thinking about Arthur. It's over. There is nothing. So… why did he still love him? All he wanted to do was keep Arthur safe, and he was doing that by not being with him. Right? Merlin sighed. He was an idiot.

He knew it was not the right thing to do, and he knew that he would probably die, but it was the only way to make sure that Arthur was safe.

He turned his horse around and sped off back towards Camelot.

"I'm coming Arthur," he whispered.

**YAY! Another chapter down. Hope you liked Uther and Arthur's little bonding session. Scared a few of you when Merlin left didn't I? :P**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**Until then next chapter,**

**xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO! Sorry about the wait. I was a bit busy. Plus I was wondering how I was going to structure this chapter. There's a lot off different things going on at the same time.**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

**xox**

**Chapter 9**

The plan was simple. He would go to the outer side of the city where two dozen knights were waiting for him. They would enter via the south gates when the enemy's back was turned. Then he will lead half the army in and the other half will enter after that. It was a full proof plan. But if it was, why did it sound so confusing to Arthur? I'll tell you why, he though, cause my father now hates me, Camelot is about to fall and I don't even know where Merlin is- or where he was going. God, why did he have to leave me? Does he have any idea how much I need him right now?

He was right to do it though. I would rather him alive and away, than here with me and dead. Arthur signalled to his army as he found them waiting for him. They ran around the outside of the wall, heading towards the south gate. He did know how much I need him, that's why he left. He would rather see me safe and not be with me, than one of us die and not see each other at all. Right enough of this, Arthur though. I have to get my head into it… for Merlin.

"Alright," Arthur said turning to his knights, "this is it. Stay strong and remember your training. For the love of Camelot!"

The army bellowed as they ran though the gates. Half of the Noresford army turned their heads to see where the noise was coming from; giving the people they were already fighting a chance to finish them.

Arthur already had three Noresford knights surrounding him, but he was fighting them off with ease. Arthur didn't like to be that arrogant, but he thought himself to be a pretty good warrior. He only had believed it was true when Merlin had told him so. He took out two of the knights by running one of them into the other's sword, and now had the other backed into a corner.

This knight was quite a good swordsman, Arthur thought. But his footwork was no match for his own. Arthur took an opportunity while the other man's sword was up to kick him in the kneecap, causing the knight to reach for it in pain. This also gave Arthur the opportunity to disarm him and finish it right there. Arthur looked around and he began to get confident when he saw that there were fewer Noresford fighters than there was when they entered, and even more so when he saw the other half of the Camelot army coming through the gate. Arthur smiled.

"For the love of Camelot!"

"Oh god, for the love of Camelot!" Merlin cursed. He was not having any luck with his horse at the moment. It had stopped about one mile from the walls of Camelot, although to Merlin, they did not look like much of a wall now.

"C'mon, get up! Grrrr, this is ridiculous." Merlin paced next to the horse, waiting for it to get up.

"Without you, I'll never make it to Camelot in time to help Arthur," he said. The horse just bowed its head in response.

"This is great," Merlin said, "now I'm talking to the horse." He strode around for a few more seconds before he gave up, grabbed his cloak and supplies, and set off to Camelot on foot.

"NOW!" Arthur yelled at his men, who had taken control over the south of the kingdom and were now heading up to the eastern side. With only one death, and only small injuries, Arthur thought that it would not be too difficult to secure this part of the kingdom as well. The battle was going well. He was confident in himself and enough in his army to know that they were going to win this fight.

Arthur wished that Merlin was here, beside him, so that they could feel the confidence that he felt together. He did not know whether Merlin would have chosen to use magic if he had fought in this battle, but as long as he lived to see the end of it, Arthur wouldn't have cared whether he had starting to hit people with an old boot, or a dead chicken. Arthur sighed as he pulled his sword out of a now dead knight.

He probably went back to Ealdor, to see his mother. Arthur remembered it very well. A small town, with such a high sense of courage and pride that was hard to forget. That pride and courage is what he was feeling now. At that time, it was all because of Merlin, and it still was now. Arthur knew that Lancelot had already taken care of the west side, so he pushed his army to the north side, where Cedric and his army were waiting.

Merlin could barely breathe as he made it over the last hill before the gates of Camelot. Stupid horse, he thought, I didn't need the extra exercise right before entering a battle! He smirked to himself, realising he was talking to horse again. He put the cloak over his head and walked through the gates.

As he entered the south part of the kingdom, it was easy to tell that Arthur and his knights had already been there, the floor soaked in blue and green with a tinge of red, although it did not belong to any Camelot soldiers. In fact, if Merlin was not mistake, it would seem that Camelot did not lose one man. Oh wait, Merlin corrected himself as he saw some villagers carrying a knight into one of the houses. One death. That was very good. Merlin smiled. It seemed as if Arthur was in the zone today.

Arthur. Merlin hoped that he was alright. Merlin though about what Arthur would have done next. He knew that Lance favoured the west side of the kingdom, so Merlin set off towards the eastern side, hoping to find Arthur alive and well. But when he got to the east side, the army had already passed through as well. God, Merlin thought, how long did I take to walk here? He knew that there was only the north side to go, most likely where King Cedric would be leading his army up to the palace.

Arthur watched the back of King Cedric as he walked up the palace stairs in search of his father. Arthur did not know where his father was at that point; probably hiding in his chambers, waiting for him to come and say that the fight was over. He saw Cedric turn around, signalling his army to continue to fight. But in that split second, they made eye contact.

Arthur stared at him, and by that, he already knew that Cedric was not going to make it up to the palace today. He walked towards the grand staircase not breaking his eye contact with the king, while Cedric walked towards him. Arthur could feel all eyes in the square on the two of them, as the battle around them stopped and the space around them cleared. Arthur stopped in front of Cedric, placing his sword in front of him. Cedric smiled.

"Well look at this," Cedric snarled, "the little backstabbing _faggot, _trying to prove that he's a man by coming to play with the big boys." The Noresford soldier began to snigger behind Arthur's back. Arthur ground his teeth, trying not to give in to his temptation to slaughter every single Noresford knight behind him.

"You're puny little words will not be enough to help you now. I am giving you the opportunity to back out now. This is all the army that you have left. If you leave now, I will persuade my father to show you mercy."

"And give up my honour for you and your father's mercy? You are dumber than I thought you were." Arthur laughed out loud.

"And I thought you were smarter. Guess we were both wrong then."

Cedric clenched his fists.

"You have no right to speak to me like that. After everything you've done!"

"I have done what was right. I never wanted to marry your daughter."

"And I never wanted her to marry you. But for the sake of my friendship with Uther and with you, I allowed it. And you betrayed me! And that is something I will not forgive." Cedric drew his sword, and they began to fight.

Cedric swung at Arthur, and Arthur dodged his attack, his sword missing Arthur's head by inches. Arthur started to charge at Cedric, trying to find an opening so he could get this over with quickly. But his every action was blocked by his opponent. Every single move that Cedric made was fought back just as hard by Arthur. The two of them were very closely matched, neither showing weakness nor favouring of one side. Arthur was trying his best to get Cedric to yield as soon as possible, but he was not having much luck. Arthur swung his sword and it was blocked, bringing their faces inches from one another. Sword against sword, Arthur tried as best he could to overpower the man in front of him, and to his surprise, he was slowly succeeding. The king slowly was moving towards the ground, teeth gritted together, and sweat falling off his brow.

Arthur thought he had the fight in the bag, when he felt a sharp pain in his knee, causing him to fall back. Cedric had played dirty and kicked him in the leg when he was not looking, giving him the chance to get up, and Arthur the disadvantage. Arthur winced in pain, as he tried to balance more of his weight on his good leg. He didn't even have time to see if he could walk, when Cedric came charging at him again. Arthur lifted his sword, just blocking Cedric's attempt to charge right through him. Arthur started to feel weak; all the effort of trying to stand up was making his whole body feel like jelly. Arthur was breathing heavy, but he did not back down.

Cedric was still charging at him, determined to end him. Arthur took an opportunity to try and feel his right knee cap, but soon regretted it when Cedric swiped his sword away, leaving him with only one good leg, tired, defenceless, and vulnerable.

Arthur fell to his knees unable to stand any longer. Cedric lowered his sword and strode towards him.

"You're weak," he sneered, "as if Camelot could not fall under a prince like you. You're punishment still stands; you escaping just makes it even easier. So, Arthur Pendragon right here is the last place you will ever breathe and I, the last face you will ever see. Goodbye… my lord." Cedric raised his sword. Shrieks and cries could be heard from all around him, but Arthur did not move.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," he whispered and closed his eyes as Cedric bought his sword down.

But Arthur felt nothing. He was still breathing. He could still feel the pain that was radiating from his right kneecap. Had Cedric missed? He opened his eyes to see Cedric's sword about two inches from his neck. Cedric was fighting hard to get the sword to move, cursing under his breath. Arthur did not know what was happening. He should be dead- his luck had finally run out. This was not possible.

"Look! Over there!" he heard someone yell. All heads turned in the direction that the man was pointing. Arthur sucked in a breath. He could not believe his eyes.

There in the crowd, was Merlin. Arm outstretched, eyes golden. He was concentrating hard on the sword, making sure that it did not get any closer to Arthur's neck. Cedric groaned.

"You idiot! I order you to release this enchantment at once!"

"I am sorry," Merlin said seriously, his shining eyes now on Cedric, "this is not you're kingdom and you are not my king. You will not hurt Arthur Pendragon. Not now- and not ever."

And with that Merlin flicked his wrist and Cedric and every single one of his men were sent flying backwards. Merlin walked up to Cedric who was now lying on the ground, sword astray.

"Collect your men, and leave. If you do not, I will kill you right where you lie. If you do, then your life and the state of your kingdom will be spared. Choose wisely, my lord." The last sentence, Merlin said in a sarcastic tone causing many of the people of Camelot to whisper amongst themselves. All of a sudden, Cedric's eyes opened widely.

"You," he said, "you are the manservant from the palace. This is you're fault!"

Merlin smiled.

"No," said Merlin simply, "it is yours for laying a finger on him. Leave. Now."

Merlin stepped back from Cedric allowing him to get up from his place on the ground. Cedric looked around to see where all of his men had fallen. None of them were unconscious; Merlin had made sure of that. They all just sat there, either rubbing their heads or their arses. Cedric turned to Arthur.

"Knights of Noresford," he yelled and Arthur gasped…

"gather your things and prepare to return home. We are sorry to have inconvenienced you, Prince Arthur."

Arthur was completely shocked and the only thing that he could think of saying was, "Have a safe trip home."

Cedric nodded and quickly ran through the crowd, not raising his head to look at Merlin, who had not taken his eyes off him. Cedric's men were soon out of the city riding as fast as they could. Once they were no longer able to be seen, the whole town erupted in celebration. The knights had gathered together around Arthur, helping him up and patting him on the back. Arthur was smiling at his knights, but there was one in particular that he wanted to see. This one had no armour or noble birth. He didn't even have a sword.

Arthur walked out of the circle of knights and embraced the man that had saved his life. Merlin grabbed onto Arthur and smiled into his shoulder.

"Arthur, I'm so glad that you're ok," Merlin muffled into Arthur's neck.

"I am," Arthur said, "and it's all thanks to you. You were amazing." Merlin smiled.

"I could not let him harm you," Merlin said, "I was just so angry. He was about to kill you."

"I know," Arthur whispered. "Thank you."

"I love you Arthur."

"Me too." Merlin smiled.

They stood there embracing each other. Arthur closed his eyes. He thought nothing could spoil this moment. The whole of Camelot was rejoicing, and no one cared whether it was saved by magic. They were all just happy to be the way that they were. Alive, and together.

Arthur opened his eyes and saw something just in the corner of his vision. In the shadows, there was a crossbow, and it was aiming straight for Merlin's back. Arthur screamed as it was fired, pulling Merlin down to the ground, hearing cries and gasps coming from the people around them. The arrow skidded just past Merlin's head as he fell to the ground, the arrow coming to rest on a nearby wagon.

Arthur stood up and addressed his knights.

"Men, find the archer!" He yelled.

Half a dozen of the knights ran across the courtyard after the mystery archer who was now running towards the gate. Arthur watched as his knights finally caught up with the hooded figure, thrashing in the arms of Lancelot.

Lancelot pulled the hood back to reveal a very distressed Lady Amelia, trying to break free of Lancelot's grip. Arthur and Merlin stared in awe as she cried and groaned, clenching her teeth.

"Lady Amelia," Arthur said, "what are you doing here?"

Amelia looked up at Arthur, her stare deadly enough to break glass.

"We- were… supposed to be married. Us! And then your heart was taken away from me. By him!" She pointed at Merlin. "I knew that killing him would not make you come back to me. Oh, no. Too much has happened. Just the satisfaction of seeing you suffer, like I suffered, when I was left alone after you left me. You should be dead! You bitch! You whore! You stole my prince! You ruined my life!"

Lady Amelia started thrashing again in Lancelot's arms and he was now having trouble detaining her on her own. Two other knights had to go and help Lancelot restrain her from attacking Merlin. Lady Amelia had begun to cry.

"Why?" she screamed. "Why, did you leave me? Tell me. Just tell me why."

Arthur walked forward almost falling over until he was inches away from her.

"You want to know why," Arthur said, "because you insulted the one person I had truly ever loved. I could not stand the sight of you. Merlin is the only person I want to be with, and you were rude to him. I can barely even look at you. You disgusted me. You treated him like he was nothing to you. I could not stand that because… he is everything to me. I will not forgive you for this. You make me ashamed to know you." He looked at his knights. "Take her away."

Lady Amelia started to sob again as she was dragged towards the dungeons. At the same time, she was passed be Uther, who had finally decided to come out of the palace. He walked over to Arthur with a big smile on his face.

"Well done Arthur! Cedric is gone and Camelot is safe. I knew that I could count on you. You are a hero. You did it."

Arthur grinned at his father and shook his head. He was not going to lie anymore.

"I didn't." He turned towards Merlin and smiled. "He did."

**YAY! Hope you all enjoyed that. One more chapter to go.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Until next time,**

**xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**WELL… here it goes guys. The last instalment of the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**xox**

**Chapter 10**

"_He_ saved Camelot?" Uther questioned, pointing a bony finger towards Merlin.

Athur stood firm. He wanted his father to believe him.

"Yes."

Uther just stood there, as if he was frozen in shock. Suddenly a smile came across his face and he was laughing, no- he was hysterically laughing. He could not believe what his son had just told him. Is this a joke? That idiot of a manservant saving Camelot…

The same idiot of a manservant who almost bought it to its destruction. Uther became serious once more.

"Very funny Arthur. But if you think fabricating a story about your manservant saving Camelot is going to get him out of what he did at Cedric's kingdom, you are completely wrong." He turned towards Merlin.

"Look," he said gesturing around the square, "Look what you have caused. You almost had our kingdom destroyed because you were selfish enough to seduce my son. How could you do this? And here I was, asking you to go with him on the trip because I knew… well I thought that you were a loyal servant and then you go and do this? I should have you hanged for yours and Arthur's actions. Don't think I have forgotten that you were involved in this too Arthur and you will be punished accordingly as well. I was surprised that there was no sorcery involved in this."

"What is the nature of Arthur's punishment?"

The king turned to Merlin who had addressed him.

"Who do you think that you are to question me boy? You're in enough trouble as it is."

"What will be the nature?" Merlin persisted.

"Well, if it is a must that you know, the punishment would be disownment. No son of mine would do this without being punished in such a way."

"But father..."Arthur started.

"No Arthur. You should have thought of the consequences of your actions before you disgraced the entire kingdom. I should…" Uther was now charging up to Arthur, fists clenched. Arthur did not move, he stood firm. He knew that his father would not hit him in front of the entire kingdom. Once Uther and Arthur were inches apart Uther raised his fist.

_Oh shit_, Arthur thought, maybe I was wrong.

"Stop!" Arthur heard Merlin yell. Uther turned around to see Merlin glaring at him. Merlin took a deep breath.

"It was me," Merlin said. Uther looked confused. But Arthur was not.

"Merlin don't…"

"I bewitched your son. I'm a sorcerer."

"Merlin no!" Arthur screamed trying to hobble over to him. He screamed in pain and was stopped by Lancelot.

"Lance move!" He yelled, "I'm trying to get to Merlin."

"I know," Lancelot said turning to the king who was smiling at him. "Let me help you."

"Even after what Merlin said?" Lancelot smiled.

"It was pretty obvious that he was lying. Don't let him do this Arthur." Arthur nodded.

The smile fell from Uther's face as Lancelot helped Arthur walked slowly over to Merlin. Arthur took Merlin's hand.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing Merlin?" Arthur whispered harshly to Merlin.

"I'm trying to save you. Your father was going to disown you and then you would have not been able to become king."

"God damn it Merlin, I don't care whether I become king. All I care about is making sure that you are safe."

"And that is exactly what I am doing, keeping you safe so you can fulfil the destiny that was planed for you," Merlin said.

"I don't sodding well care about any destiny if you're not in it," Arthur said, "and I don't care whether you are trying to keep me safe, I can manage fine on my own."

"Really?" Merlin smirked, "Wasn't I the one who just saved your arse from certain death a few minutes ago?" Arthur smiled.

"You see Merlin," he lowered his voice down to a whisper, "We need each other."

Merlin smiled. Arthur pushed up on his good leg and stood tall. He turned around to face his father and drew his sword.

"You touch him, you deal with me." Uther looked horrified.

"You're protecting him? After what he said. He's a sorcerer and he bewitched you Arthur, can't you see that?" Arthur glared at his father.

"I knew that he was a sorcerer. He saved me from Cedric's prison where I was going to be executed. He saved the entire kingdom using magic. And you know what father? I don't care. I don't care whether he used magic to save us. I don't care whether he bewitched me to love him. Because even if I was not bewitched, I still would." His father gasped.

"And he did not bewitch me father. He only said that to help me."

"He used magic? In my kingdom? How dare he! He knows the penalty for using magic in this kingdom and now he must pay the price. Knights! Arrest that man!" Uther screamed the last sentence at the top of his lungs, making sure that the whole of Camelot heard him.

Lancelot was the first to move towards Merlin. He smiled. Merlin looked terrified as he walked towards him, certain that he was going to turn his back on him. He came closer to Merlin and whispered, "Don't worry, I'm with you."

Merlin let out his breath that he seemed to be holding and smiled at Lancelot. Lance was always a good friend to Merlin. He had known about his magic even before Arthur, and had kept it a secret from everyone. Merlin had never forgotten. One day, he would repay him for being such a good friend.

Lancelot drew his sword and turned to face Uther slamming it into the ground in front of him.

"Merlin is a good man. I will no longer serve you."

Uther snarled.

"If you will not arrest him, then you will die with him." He gestured to the other knights.

"Arrest them all."

Slowly the knights started to move forward each doing exactly what Lancelot had done. Uther felt like he was going to be sick. The knights of Camelot, protecting a sorcerer. Uther looked up; all of the knights had now stood in front of Merlin, each with their sword down in front of them like Arthur and Lancelot.

"What had happened to you all? You have all been bewitched! All of you. All order is gone. No knights to arrest the… Oh god!" He turned to the people who were standing there watching.

"See? This is why magic is evil and will always be evil. I have been trying to prevent this all along and look what happens. One servant, whom we all trusted, goes and turned on us. No one is safe. Come stand with your king in the fight against magic."

Uther looked upon the people waiting for them to move. He then saw some movement in the crowd to reveal a small boy walking towards him. The boy looked to be about ten of eleven years old, holding a small stick in his hand. Uther smiled. But the boy was not.

He stopped about two feet away from Uther, just looking at him. This happened for about thirty more seconds before the boy did something Uther would never have seen coming. He picked up his stick and placed it out in front of him. He then turned and walked in the direction of Arthur, Merlin and the knights. Once he was there he turned around flicking his stick and slammed it into the ground in front of him. Arthur smiled and reached out to ruffle the boy's hair. He then turned back to his father.

"You see father? Even young children can see the error in your ways."

"He is just a child!" Uther screamed.

"But _we _are not," a voice came from behind him. Uther turned around to see every single person in the crowd with sticks, spears, pitchforks, brooms or walking sticks. One by one, they walked up to Arthur, bowing and placing their object in front of them.

This went on until Uther was alone, the whole of the kingdom standing in front of him. Uther was breathing irregularly, still not believing what had just unfolded in front of him. He saw Arthur hobbling to the front of the crowd, Merlin supporting him. Uther didn't know what to say to him. He knew that he had lost. Uther fell to his knees.

"Is this what you needed to see how wrong you were?" Arthur yelled, gesturing to the people standing behind him. Uther bowed his head.

"Look how blind you have become. No one in this kingdom lived in respect for you and your rules against magic, they feared it. You have killed innocent people on suspicion of using magic to save your kingdom and then in the end, magic is the thing that ends up saving it." Uther did not look at his son.

"I believe that every single person makes choices for a reason. And even though yours have been wrong and selfish and stupid… I thank you for them."

Uther looked up at his son, shocked about what he had just said. The statement has also caused a few stirs from the crowd. Arthur turned around and told them to be patient.

"I thank you, because without them, we would never have got to this point that we are at now. We would not be standing all together against something, instead of suspecting every second person to be doing something wrong. We would not be here now, doing something that we all believe in. So for that father I thank you."

Merlin smiled at Arthur and the whole square erupted in applause. Arthur grabbed Merlin and they turned to leave.

"Wait," Uther said from his place on the ground. Arthur turned around to face his father. Arthur gasped as he saw tears coming down from Uther's face.

"You are right," he said. Arthur nodded.

"The truth is I was never a great king. I thought that… I could be a fantastic king, one that would be looked up to and one that enemies would crumble to. But I was not. It seemed that people trusted magic, more than they trusted me. So I vowed to destroy it. All those people lost their lives because of my insecurity. I deserve to die. For the death and the suffering my people faced, all on a superstition that magic would somehow become a better ruling than me. I see now that my past decisions were unjust and unkind, fast made and with no facts. I was the one who was supposed to keep my people safe. But I created the kingdom that put them all in danger." He looked up at the people of Camelot.

"And for that I know you cannot forgive. But it will not hurt to tell you that I am truly sorry. For what I did. It is unforgivable and I should be condemned to death for thinking the way that I did." Uther looked down at his feet and continued to sob, showing weakness to the whole kingdom before him. Uther suddenly stopped as someone took his hand

"You are right we can not forgive you- right now. You have admitted that you were wrong. We will start from there." Uther tightened his grip and looked up at Merlin, who smiled at him. Uther smiled and started to laugh and pulled Merlin into a tight embrace.

Merlin welcomed it. He was not scared now that Uther was going to have him killed, or that he was going to be caught doing magic. He now knew that Camelot was going to be a safe place. He felt Uther break the hug and looked into his eyes. Uther looked over to Arthur who was watching them.

"You really love him, don't you?" Uther whispered. Merlin smiled.

"More than anything." Uther walked over to his son who was now crying and hugged him.

The two Pendragons cried in each other's arms, happy that they could now work together towards a new future. Uther then stepped back and pushed Arthur down so he was on one knee. He then took off the crown that was sitting on his own head and smiled as he placed it on Arthur's. Arthur looked at his father as he was helped up.

"You are ready," he bowed, "my king."

The whole square cheered in celebration everyone gathering around the two men, patting them on the back. Uther thought he had never seen this much good come out of any of his rule and in the two seconds Arthur was king, well… at least he knows he will do a good job. He felt Arthur grab is wrist.

"But father, I do not have a Queen." Uther turned towards Merlin who was still standing where they had embraced. He turned to Arthur and smiled.

"He will do," he said. Arthur smiled at his father with more joy than Uther had ever seen him show. He nodded towards Merlin.

"Go," Uther said smiling.

Arthur gave a quick nod and then limped over to Merlin. Merlin smiled.

"My, king," he said bowing.

'Yes I am your king," Arthur said.

The two of them stood in silence for a while and watched the celebration that was going on in front of them. Merlin then turned to Arthur. He bent down in front of Arthur and touched his knee. Arthur jolted in pain. Merlin chuckled and whispered something that Arthur couldn't hear. Suddenly a bright light came from Merlin's hand and spurred onto Arthur's knee. Arthur gritted his teeth as pain swept through his body for a second before going away. Merlin looked up at Arthur. He smiled and lightly slapped his knee. He hardly felt any pain.

"You… you healed me," Arthur stuttered.

"Of course I did," Merlin said, "How did you think that we were going to celebrate with you hardly being able to move." Arthur smiled.

"Well it's a good thing you did." Arthur pulled Merlin close to him. Merlin licked his lips.

"We're a good thing," he whispered, before kissing the new king.

Merlin could not have thought of a moment in his life that felt more perfect than this. Camelot had not fallen, Uther was reformed, the kingdom stood together, his magic was known to everyone- and he wasn't dead, there was new king and Merlin had never felt more loved in his life. Merlin smiled as Arthur took his hand and lead him towards the castle.

A week ago, Arthur would have thought Merlin was someone who was not needed in his life. Now, he knows he was the only one that was.

A week ago, he was afraid of his feelings. Now, he could scream them from the rooftops.

A week ago, he thought he was insane. Now, he thought Merlin was the one thing that kept him sane. A week ago, he hated magic.

Now, he thought he could not have lived without it. A week ago, he thought starting a relationship with Merlin was the riskiest thing he had ever done in his life.

Now, he knew it worth the risk.

_**THE END.**_

**THERE IT IS GUYS! THE END OF THE STORY.**

**Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed throughout the writing of this story. Your thoughts were the ones that kept me going.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Even though the story is over I would still love to hear what you thought of it. Arthur and Merlin ruling together. What could be better? And nice Uther/Merlin hug. Good times.**

**Well guys its goodbye from me for this story. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Until next time,**

**emiliexox**


End file.
